robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Last Of Us
BUT WHY? JUST COME WITH ME!... 1 The Beginnings Everything started when I was a kid.I was living in a poor town.There nobody was smiling.When we asked our parents why is everybody sad, tears were coming out of their eyes.We was understanding that this is not our business.The streets were empty...no laugh...no tears...no hope.I was living in the poorest house.If you can actually call it a house, It was mostly a bunker which I was too little to understand it's not a real house.My family had no money...Anyways in that forgotten town were no shops so money were actually useless.Our food was made of some tomatoes,some eggs (if we were lucky) and water.One day our parents sent us to a house.It seem old but somehow alive.Someone was living there but who? Anyways they sent us inside and shut the door.We checked every corner until we found some food and one of the rarest things in there...toys...old and broken toys...a teddybear without hands,some cars without wheels and a broken Tetris which was actually one of the weirdest things i've ever saw.One of us managed to say: Hey we should meet better then try escaping out of here.O..okay... says a girl, Hey, you! What's your name? I-I'm Jessie. Alright nice to meet you Jessie I am Malcolm.Y'all others? Then 7 quiet voices said: Kho,Simon,Skro,Scott,Star,Anthony,Kimberly...One more missing...me.He asked where's the 10th?I came and said: I'm here -_-. Oh, okay then if we met let's try finding some things here! Right in that moment the door got threw away by a creepy man. He had loads of scars and one eye missing.He scared most of us but me,Skro and Malcolm were chill. 2 - The Training He told us that he is our worst nightmare and that he will take out the last drop of energy out of us. Then opened up a dark filthy basement.We was asking each other "will we survive?" "is this the end?"Then he shouted to us "NOW GO TO SLEEP YOU PIECES OF GARBAGE!" We got scared and went fastly in the makeshift beds. It was around 5 AM. We were all sleeping until a loud sound that came from outside the basement, then that man shouted "COME HERE YOU LAZY PIECES OF GARBAGE!". We went up scared and some of us were crying but then he sent us outside and told us to "train for the war". We were young but we knew war is bad.War means sadness but we already knew sadness better than our own eyes.This training lasted for around 5 years. We all grew, all of us had 15-16 years old and in a day the old man came and said to us: "Kids,This is the last day we will spend togheter.I was instructed to train you all for the war.I am sorry for making you cry,making you wanting to suicide but I am sorry.I am very sorry...*POW* A bullet went right into the old man's back. He told us to run away because they are here.We ran as fast as we could but they tranquilized us and this was only the start of the finish... 3- Fight with Akverians 1 We woke up finally...it was hard to believe where we were.It was an apocalyptic place without grass,trees,flowers,sun,hope...The cell door opened easily, there were 2 peoples: Both had muscles like they trained 24/7.They told us who they are and they told us our future helping them in finding oil until the day we will die.We knew this had to change but what could we do?They were powerful.They sent us to work while they went somewhere outside our "work place".We started working all in a place and Malcolm asked: I hope any of you has a plan to escape or we are doomed... then I am saying that we're already doomed and nothing can change it.We started fighting but others pulled us away from each other.Then Skro said: "Can't you see? With people like you this world is surely doomed...You fight for no reason, Just get back to work.There passed a day,a week,a month,a year,2 years...We knew we had to change our lives.It was now or never.One day we waited silent for the 2 guys to come there and we beat them up.We ran away but around 1000 soldiers waited for us.They were more trained but we knew how to fight "dirty".We fought like it's the last thing we will ever do and for some of us well...it was.Kimberly,Anthony,Kho and Star died fighting for us.We were 6 when a bullet got shot right in Scott's heart.We started moving because if we learned something it was that a target moving its harder to reach.Then we managed to run away but we knew we had to fight for the earth. 4- Fight With Akverians 2 FINAL! After one day we headed back at Akverian's place wanting to find some weapons to go fight the last Akverians alive.On our way we found a small paper sheet having drew on it a nuclear gun which will bring the apocalypse on earth.We ran there fast even if our legs had no power.We found all of them next to a big weapon which was almost loaded completely. We started fighting them. 5 vs like 200 trained soldiers. Jessie couldn't walk anymore so she fell down and the Akverians killed her.4 more.Let's fight I guess.We started killing them like we were killing machines but in a moment Simon did a wrong thing and a katana got threw into his eyes.We had no power in us and they were even powerful.Skro and Malcolm were away from me but the enemies were shooting bullets at them.I managed to kill 10 more people then suddenly Skro died because a bullet penetrated his heart.I managed to kill all of them but the gun was loaded.There was a nuclear shelter and i told Malcolm to hide there until I destroy the bomb.He couldn't move but he didn't even wanted to come in the shelter.We started shouting at each other: I DO NOT WANT TO COME! BUT WHY?? JUST COME WITH ME, Then with his last powers he threw me in the shelter and closed the door. Then i passed out...It was everything black...only blood...I survived...but what was the point anymore...? I would never live alone in an apocalyptic world...I got Malcolm's knife and thinking at everything that happened to me...I said my last words and then i stabbed myself. ~End~ Users participating: * Me-Alex * Malcolm * Jessie * Star * Skro * Scott * Kimberly * Anthony * Simon * Kho